


The Best Kind of Game

by purplepancakes



Series: Pedophiles Teaching Preschool [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Kissing, M/M, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shota, Shotacon, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9879359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepancakes/pseuds/purplepancakes
Summary: Sugawara teaches a preschool and he loves this young boy named Daichi. The two have some fun playing a very grown-up game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sugawara is twenty-eight and Daichi is five. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. Also if you cannot tell the difference between real and fiction please do not read. This is underage so if someone comes at me calling me names or shit I warned you.

Sugawara was sitting in the office. He was writing the monthly reviews to the children’s parents on what the kids learned and how they behaved. It was two weeks after Ushijima fucked Hinata. Sugawara remembers that night vividly. Ushijima and himself hung out at his house and the brown haired man recited exactly what had happened. The thought of doing those things with little Daichi excited himself so much he had to go relieve himself in the bathroom.

 

But now he was bored out of his mind writing these stupid reports on these mostly bratty children when he should be watching Daichi run around in shorts that were too short for his own good. He groaned and got up from his chair. He left the office, right as he closed the door his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from Ushijima ;) was all it read. He was extremely confused. He looked up from his phone and went into the play room, ready to clean up toys scattered everywhere but what he saw was much better. 

 

There sat Daichi on the floor playing with a plastic dinosaur. He stared at the boy. He was so adorable, he had a slight chub in his cheeks and his brown eyes shone bright. His blue cloth shorts were bunched around the small boy's plump bottom. Sugawara swallowed and sat next to the boy. Daichi looked up at the man and said “Ushi let me be here. My skin hurt cause the sun is out”. 

 

Sugawara patted his soft hair and said “Alright we can stay here together”. Daichi smiled brightly at Sugawara. The older man felt a twinge in his cock. Sugawara got up and crossed the room to the cabinets above the sink. He reached high and grabbed what was in the back of the cabinet, a full bottle of lube and a bag with a little bit of white powder.  He slipped in the pocket of his shorts. 

 

He walked back over to the boy and sat down next to him.

 

“Hey Dai?”

 

Daichi looked up at the older man.  

 

“Do you wanna play a game?” asked Sugawara. 

 

“Yeah!” exclaimed Daichi.

 

“I know a game we can play, it’s weird at first but it is fun,” said Sugawara. 

 

“Okay!,” said Daichi as he put down the dinosaur. Sugawara lifted the boy into his lap so their chests were practically touching. Sugawara petted the boy’s hair. It was so soft and pretty. He tilted the boy’s head down and kissed his forehead. Daichi smiled a toothy grin at the man. 

 

“Kisses are for everyone,” Daichi stated as he stood up. He leaned down to touch the older man’s head. He patted Sugawara’s gray hair Then he leaned down and kissed the man’s forehead. 

 

“Thank you for the kisses,” Sugawara said. Daichi beamed. Sugawara stroked the boy’s arm. It was soft because of the chub. The older man leaned in and kissed Daichi’s neck. The boy was tall for his age and all Sugawara could reach was his neck. He turned his head and kissed the boy’s small adam’s apple. Sugawara felt another twitch in his pants. 

 

Daichi leaned in and kissed the older man’s head again. He patted the silver hair. 

 

“Woah your hair is soft,” said Daichi. Suga reached up and petted Daichi and said “so is yours”.

 

Daichi smiled and threw himself ast Sugawara. He awkwardly caught the boy, but he lifted him up so their faces were parallel. Sugawara leaned in and kissed Daichi’s lips quickly. Daichi tilted his head, confused then his eyes lit up and pecked Sugawara on the lips. Sugawara smiled, he never felt this happy. It felt like Daichi loved him and he loved Daichi. 

 

“Dai open your mouth a little,” said Sugawara. Daichi did as he was told. Sugawara leaned in and kissed the boy on the mouth. Daichi tried to kiss back but Sugawara just stroked the boy's head as if to say ‘I got this’. Sugawara kissed the boy hard, his head swirled into mush and all he could do is melt for the boy. He sucked on Daichi’s lip. A gasp escaped the boy's mouth.  Sugawara separated from the boy. 

 

“Lift your arms,” the older man stated. Daichi obliged. Sugawara slipped his hands underneath the boy’s shirt. Daichi’s skin was so warm. Sugawara slowly slipped off the boy’s shirt. Daichi chest was chubby but still slim. Sugawara leaned in and kissed the boy’s sternum. He slowly drifted his hands up to the boy’s waist and rested his hands on the boy’s sides. Daichi stood there, frozen. He was still smiling but he looked distant. The boy slowly put his hands on the older man’s head. 

 

He leaned down to look at his own body. 

 

“I am fat,” Daichi stated. 

 

Sugawara felt his heart shatter. Daichi was amazing how could he think otherwise? So Sugawara guided Daichi back onto his lap. He held the boy in his arms and said “I think you are so cute”.

 

He leaned down and placed a kiss on the boy’s head. Sugawara dragged his fingers along the boy’s back. It was so soft and warm. Daichi looked down onto Sugawara’s lap. 

 

“What’s that?” asked Daichi as he poked Sugawara’s erection stretched pants. Sugawara hadn’t realized how hard he was till the boy poked at him. 

 

Sugawara lifted the boy off him and he adjusted himself so he was on his knees. Sugawara slowly pulled his pants down. Daichi’s mouth gaped. The next thing Sugawara knew was that a small hand was holding his underwear covered dick. Daichi stroked it. Daichi looked up at the red faced man and asked “why is it so big?” 

 

“Because it likes you,” responded Sugawara. He felt so hot and his mind was mush at this point, barely functioning. He only knew what to do and how to respond by the a million times he imagined this situation in his head. 

 

“I like you too,” stated Daichi as he stroked at the member in front of him. 

 

“I can make you feel good,” said Sugawara. 

 

Daichi looked at the man with wonder and asked “really?”.

 

Sugawara nodded. He took Daichi by the hips and laid him down. The older man kept his hands by the boy’s sides, lightly drawing random designs with his nails. He kissed up the boy’s stomach. Daichi was having a fun time when Sugawara got to his nipples he was laughing from the joy. Sugawara swirled his tongue around the rosy bud. Sugawara was grinding into Daichi’s leg. He felt he could cum at any second. 

 

Sugawara shifted himself to the boy’s stomach. He kissed the boy’s smooth belly. Daichi giggled again. Sugawara smiled at the boy. Sugawara slowly slipped the boy’s shorts and underwear down. Daichi smiled as the older man removed his pants. 

 

“Suga, you have clothes on and I don’t” he stated. 

 

Sugawara smiled and said “do you want to help me take it off”.

 

Daichi nodded and he sat up after Sugawara stopped leaning over him. Daichi shifted and pulled his pants all the way off. The boy took the hem of Sugawara’s shirt and stood up as he pulled it off. Sugawara was slim but had muscles. Daichi reached up and felt the man’s stomach. 

 

“You are skinny,” stated Daichi.

 

“Yes I am but you are beautiful,” replied Sugawara as he laid Daichi down. 

 

Sugawara stood over the boy and slipped off his underwear off. His erection bounced up hitting his stomach. Daichi’s mouth and eyes opened wide. 

 

“Woah, it’s so big,” Daichi said as he covered his own penis. 

 

“It’s because it likes you,” said the older man. He leaned down and pulled the boy’s hands away and kissed the boy’s base. Daichi giggled. Sugawara’s hair tickled the boy’s stomach. The younger one grabbed at the man’s hair. He tugged on it lightly. The older man enjoyed the pain. 

 

Sugawara smiled and then kissed down the boy’s legs. The boy wriggled by the obviously ticklish kisses. Sugawara stuck his face in between the boy’s closed thighs. The small member was pressing against his forehead and his mouth aligned perfectly where the boy’s thighs met. Sugawara pressed his tongue against the boy and the taste was amazing he felt his head go black. He was high off the boy. 

 

Sugawara swirled his tongue around the boy’s thighs and Daichi wriggled underneath him. Sugawara tongue was tickling the boy’s smooth thighs. The older man spread Daichi’s legs apart. He licked down the boy to his hole. It was red and tight and Sugawara drooled about the thought of thrusting into the boy. 

 

Sugawara circled the boy’s hole with his tongue. Daichi was smiling so widely that he was drooling out one of the sides of his mouth. Sugawara smiled at the fact he was pleasuring the boy so much.

 

Sugawara went back to the boy’s hole. He slowly pushed his tongue in. Daichi gasped in surprise. Sugawara’s tongue was surrounded by warmth. He slowly moved his tongue up and down. The boy moaned at the attention he was getting. Sugawara pulled his tongue out slowly once his tongue was at the tip of the hole he plunged it back into the boy. He continued to thrust his tongue in and out of the boy. Daichi had unraveled from the pleasure. All the while, Sugawara was so hot and burning there was no way he even begin to speak.

 

Sugawara took his tongue out of the boy for the last time. Daichi whimpered from the loss of contact so the older man stuck his right index finger in the boy’s hole. Daichi squealed. Sugawara slowly moved the tip his finger up and down. There was some tight warmth around his finger. He looked down at his erection, it was straining against his stomach, leaking an immense amount of precum. He knew once he was in the boy he wouldn’t last long.

 

Sugawara moved the base of his finger in circles trying to stretch Daichi as much as he could. Daichi was some full of pleasure. His eyes were closed and he he was smiling. His fingers were slowly rubbing his nipples. Sugawara melted even more when he looked up to the boy. He caused this. He is making the boy dissolve. This is all he ever wanted and so much more. 

 

Sugawara continued to stretch the boy’s hole till he was able to slip another finger in. He slowly separated his fingers apart. Daichi gasped at the new feeling. 

 

“Suga...again,” muttered Daichi almost inaudibly. 

 

So the older man did as he was told and slowly scissored his fingers with Daichi making noises. The warmth was unbearable all he wanted was to get himself in the boy so he quickly added a third finger. Daichi made a weird gasping noise and Sugawara looked up at the boy. Daichi was wheezing. Sugawara smacked Daichi’s chest hard and the boy coughed a bunch of spit up. Sugawara stroked the boy’s stomach a couple of times as if to say ‘it is okay’.

 

He went back to the boy’s hole, it was big and gaping and ready for him. He took a deep breath, he was going to do it, after years of waiting he will mark a boy as his own. So he lifted Daichi’s hips up so they would line up with his member. Sugawara leaned down once more and kissed the boy’s neck. Daichi lifted his hands and patted Sugawara’s head. The older man kissed all the way up to Daichi’s lips. He kissed the boy again then went back to the task at hand. HE uncapped the bottle of lube and put a generous amount on his cock.

 

He lined his large leaking member to the boy’s hole. He slowly pushed in. He almost came right there. It was so warm and so tight. Sugawara panted hard. He thrusted deeper into the boy. Daichi was drooling with his eyes glazed over. He was obviously enjoying himself. 

 

The older man thrusted again and he couldn’t stop. Over and over again he thrusted. With every thrust he added more power than the last. He couldn’t think, all he wanted to do was have the boy. Sugawara snaked his hand onto the boy’s small member. It was hard but felt smooth. He pumped it. Daichi gasped and came into Sugawara’s hand. 

 

The older man took his hand and licked it clean. He was so high off the boy he pounded into the small ass and he couldn't stop. He felt a warmth in his gut and came into the boy. He rode through his orgasm till he was complete soft and back to his senses. He saw that Daichi had passed out. 

  
He slipped himself out of the boy and got dressed. He took the bag of powder and and dumped the contents into the boy’s open mouth. He slowly cleaned everything up and took a picture of the boy with his cum leaking out for some enjoyment later. So Sugawara cleaned everything up and put all the evidence in a bag that he would burn later at home. After he dressed the boy and everything was put away he texted Ushijima.  _ You are the best. My place at seven. I have a fun story to tell you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story!! It took me forever to write.  
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
